THAT Moment
by Thnx4theGum
Summary: 400 words giving Booth's POV of the last seconds of Night at the Bones Museum. Might do Brennan if there's interest.
1. Booth

"_For it was not into my ear you whispered, but into my heart. It was not my lips you kissed, but my soul." – Judy Garland_

THAT Moment

They were talking; he knew that much: about changing history, about Andrew, about things that belonged only to them. He was frankly surprised that he could string more than two words together with that dress that she had on. He wished there was someone he could ask to see if she really was wearing bustier clothes since he woke up, or if it was just his imagination. All he knew was that her voice in his head saying "popped out" was driving him nuts on the inside.

Words kept flowing between them; nicer words than they'd shot at each other in his SUV. She was repeating his words now, letting him know in her own awkward way that she got it; and that she was sorry. He'd forgiven her as soon as he'd found out she dumped his boss for him tonight.

Like the sun, she pulled him into her orbit and he was helpless to resist. As they talked he drifted closer and closer to her and she to him, until they were all but breathing the same air.

The talking stopped and her soft, feminine lips were mere centimeters from his. He remembered their taste despite the time that had passed. Remembered the feeling of her tongue slipping in, leaving gum and a hint of what could be his if he would claim it. He hadn't been ready then, but he was now.

A voice from above called down, shattering the silence. Time to go.

He looked at her again, saw her keen eyes taking everything in, and heard the squints' laughter as they left the way they'd come. Once more the thought of her lips on his consumed him, pointing out that she hadn't turned to leave any more than he had.

Her hands reached out, smoothing a tie that he knew damned well wasn't crooked. Keeping his eyes on hers so they wouldn't stray south again, he reached out; brushing her silky hair where it hung perfectly, a shock of pleasure rushing through his fingers as they touched the creamy crook of her neck.

They separated without the customary embarrassment and his spirits buoyed. No, there had been no meeting of the lips, but as they walked away- Anok's bleeding heart between them- he knew that he loved her far beyond what any tumor could cause and maybe, just maybe, she felt the same way too.

* * *

**If you would like to see a Brennan POV on this let me know and I'll give it a shot.**

**-Gum**


	2. Brennan

"_Occasionally in life there are those moments of unutterable fulfillment which cannot be completely explained by those symbols called words. Their meanings can only be articulated by the inaudible language of the heart." –Martin Luther King Jr._

THAT Moment: Brennan

She hadn't known what her intentions were when she'd motioned for him to follow her to the new exhibit. Her moment in the spotlight had been nearing, the crowded room cloying, and all she had yearned for was escape.

A part of her had also wanted to show him this- just the two of them- and prove to him that the past could be just as invigorating as the present. Ignoring the blatant typos on the display placards- which she would be addressing to the curate before the night was over- she told Booth the truths that she had uncovered about Anok and Meti. He was listening, she could tell, and enjoying the story as much as she had.

Letting out a breath, she confessed how nerve-wracking nights like this truly were for her; giving him a little of herself as he had to her. Small waves of laughter rippled out from her as he talked about Egypt throwing her a party because she had changed history. She thought it only fair to point out that he changed history as well and felt a thrill go through her as he included her in that process too.

Her jubilation was sobered when he asked about Andrew, hurt seeping through his tone whether he realized it or not. Remorse for injuring his feelings hit hard so she explained that she had chosen to invite Booth instead, keeping what was theirs between them.

Somewhere along the way, they had migrated from opposite sides of the room to within a hairsbreadth of each other, speaking in hushed tones despite the fact that they were the only people in the room. She watched as the vein on his neck pulsed rapidly in time with his heartbeat, his Adam's apple bobbing up and down as well.

His pupils dilated and she felt her own heart begin to race as she recognized the familiar markers of arousal and desire in his body language.

"_He knows the truth of you and is dazzled by it,"_ Avalon's words hung in her mind as he shifted his weight._ "I love you_," three words spoken with such earnest, she'd been ready to accept them as fact until he had tacked on the "Atta girl" proviso.

That same earnestness was in his face now and she knew he was going to kiss her.

She tilted her chin in expectation, startling as Angela's summons echoed off of the walls. What would her friend think if she knew what she'd been interrupting?

Brennan stood rooted to the floor as their colleagues filed out, laughing. He didn't move either and she wondered if he would attempt to kiss her again. Without thinking, or analyzing, or compartmentalizing, she reached out; needing to make some type of physical contact. The cool fabric felt good beneath her fingers, grounding her to the moment even as his calloused fingers brushed her neck ever so lightly.

A look that spoke of mutual friendship, respect, and affection passed between them. Booth cleared his throat and they moved, mounting the stairs as they went to face things the way they always had: together.

* * *

**Thanks so much for all the feedback! Hope you enjoyed this little venture. I think we're in for a great season! More to come on "Behind Blue Eyes" soon, but keep your eye out after new eps just in case my mini muse hits!**

**Gum :)**


End file.
